


Upstaged

by arysa13



Series: prompts filled (bellarke) [25]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, F/M, Public Sex, Sex Work, Smut, sex show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Clarke has been going to see the same sex show for months, and she's finally worked up the courage to volunteer to be fucked by her favourite performer.





	Upstaged

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Amsterdam cause that's where I saw a sex show one time. They did get people on stage but from what I remember it was mostly just dick waving and I feel like there was a banana involved. What I'm saying is suspend your disbelief just a little.
> 
> prompt: au where Bellamy is a sex performer. Clarke, an audience member, volunteers to be the one to fuck him on stage.

The first time Clarke came to this show, she’d only been in Amsterdam a week, and hadn’t spoken a word of Dutch. Still, it’s not really the kind of show one needs to understand the language to enjoy. The performers don’t talk much anyway.

The first time, she’d been dragged along by the Dutch woman she’d been seeing at the time, Niylah, and she had no idea what she was getting into. She hadn’t realised _sex show_ meant people _actually having sex on stage in front of her_. The first act was a woman who extracted five metres of ribbon from her pussy, while slowly rotating around on a revolving platform, her legs open and up in the air the whole time. Clarke could only imagine the kind of core strength that would take.

Niylah had laughed at her after, teasing her for being such a prude. Clarke couldn’t stop thinking about the show for _weeks_. And one performer in particular, who went by the name of Bell. He was the only one who addressed the audience, but in Dutch, so Clarke couldn’t understand, but Niylah had leant into her ear and whispered, “ _He’s asking for volunteers._ ”

At the time, no one in the audience had put their hand up, so Bell had called out one of the other performers, and then proceeded to fuck her completely senseless. Despite Niylah’s teasing about Clarke being a prude, the sex they’d had that night was incredible.

It’s been a few months since then, and Clarke is no longer dating Niylah, but she’s still living in Amsterdam, and she’s made a habit of coming to see that same show Niylah took her to, almost every week. She’s mostly become desensitized to the show now, most of it doesn’t shock her or even turn her on. Except when _he_ comes on stage.

Slowly, Clarke has made her way to the front row, after hiding at the back for weeks. She wants him to notice her. Half of her hopes he’ll call her up onstage, despite not volunteering. It’s rare that he actually gets a volunteer. Most people are there to watch the show, not to be part of the act. It’s been the same for Clarke, until tonight. It’s taken her months of masturbating to the thought of him fucking her in front of a crowd to work up the courage, but tonight, she’s going to volunteer.

She sips on a whiskey and coke during the first few acts. The woman pulling ribbon from her pussy is the opener. It really is impressive. Then a couple, a man with a riding crop and a woman who lets him ride her for what feels like hours. It had been hot the first time Clarke saw it, but now it’s banal.

Then, Bell struts out onto the stage, wearing only a pair of tight pants, moulded to his already hard cock. Clarke sits up straight, putting her drink down. He walks a lap of the stage, sauntering around it slowly, letting the newcomers to this show wonder what he’s about to do. For a moment, Clarke thinks he locks eyes with her. His cocky smirk makes her stomach flip over.

Bell lets his gaze roam over the audience. He calls for volunteers. In Dutch, but Clarke knows what it means by now. Her heart thunders in her chest. Does she really have the guts to do this? She slowly raises her hand. Bell stares right at her. She squeezes her legs together tightly, feeling a rush of liquid between them. Bell jerks his head, gesturing for her to come up.

Clarke’s legs shake as she stands and walks towards the steps at the edge of the stage. The security guard lets her pass, and she takes the steps one at a time, sure her legs will collapse under her any moment.

Bell takes her hand as she takes the stage. The audience isn’t even half full tonight, and she can barely see them anyway, the stage lights are almost blinding. But she knows they can see her. She looks to Bell, hoping focusing on him will help to calm her nerves. He’s even more beautiful up close. It’s hard to tell from the audience, but from here Clarke can see that his face and chest are covered with freckles. His lips look soft and full, and his hair is dark and unruly. Clarke has thought about running her fingers through it countless times.

“Wat is jouw naam?” he asks her. Clarke swallows. She’s already decided she doesn’t want to give him her real name, and has come up with an alternative.

“Princess,” she tells him. She’s proud of how steady her voice comes out, despite the overwhelming flood of emotions she’s feeling right now.

“Princess,” he smirks. “You’re American,” he notes. Clarke nods. He’s American too, by the sounds of it. She briefly wonders how he ended up here. “You want me to speak English?”

“If you don’t mind.”

“Okay, Princess,” he says. “You can call me Bell. You sure you want to do this? You can tell me to stop at any time.”

Clarke nods. “I’m sure.”

Bell addresses the audience again, in Dutch. Clarke’s Dutch has improved a little, but she’s still nowhere near fluent. Something along the lines of “ _Princess here has kindly allowed me to fuck her for your entertainment_.” The crowd is cheering for her, and she feels shy all of a sudden. Bell turns his attention back to her.

“Ready, Princess?”

“Uh huh.”

Bell’s hand trails over her stomach as he walks around her, stopping behind her. She’s standing centre stage, and she’s beginning to realise that tonight, he isn’t the show. _She_ is. Bell’s lips ghost against her earlobe. His hot breath makes her shiver.

“I’m going to get you nice and naked now, okay, Princess?”

“Okay,” Clarke whimpers. Bell drops his lips to her neck, sucking her skin gently while he tugs on the zipper of her dress, dragging it down. He pushes her sleeves down, and the top of the dress falls away from her chest, revealing the sexiest bra she owns, black and lacy. Then he tugs the dress the rest of the way down, leaving her standing there in her matching underwear. She doesn’t even get a chance to get accustomed to it before Bell pinches the clasp on her bra, and exposes her tits to the crowd.

She can feel a flush cover her chest and face. Part of her wants to cover herself, while another part revels in the whistles from the audience as they watch Bell strip her naked. He places his hand on her stomach, and goosebumps erupt over her skin as he slides his hand down, dipping it into her panties. She leans back against his chest, feeling the heat from his body against her bare skin, comforting and arousing at the same time. His big hand covers her pussy, shaved bare especially for the occasion, while his other hand slowly tugs her panties down. The thrum between her legs grows stronger and stronger, knowing she’s about to be totally naked in front of a room full of strangers. Her panties drop to the floor, and then his hand is the only thing protecting what’s left of her modesty.

“You want to show everyone your pussy, Princess?” Bell whispers. Clarke nods, feeling like she’s about to combust. Bell removes his hand and steps back, letting Clarke stand there, baring her body to the room, while they hoot and cheer back at her. Fuck, she’s so wet. So horny. So desperate for him to fuck her in front of all these people.

She stands there, dazed, until he takes her hand and pulls her upstage, to the cushioned platform in the middle of the stage.

“On your hands and knees, Princess,” he tells her, this time loud enough for the audience to hear. Clarke crawls onto the platform on her hands and knees, facing the audience. Bell nudges her legs apart further with his knee. Then he steps back again, and the platform starts revolving. Clarke’s face grows hot again as she realises the view the audience are going to get of her ass and pussy, exposed and wet and open. Her clit throbs painfully, and her pussy has never felt so empty. She wants to press her legs together, grind down on something, finger herself. Anything to ease the ache.

Bell lets the platform revolve once before he stops it. Then he pulls a condom out of the back pocket of his tight pants, and unbuttons his fly.  He struts downstage, and gives the audience a short strip tease, while Clarke watches him from behind. He does have a really nice ass, but it’s his cock she wants.

With his pants gone, Bell saunters back to Clarke, and she watches his hard cock with a kind of terrified awe as he advances on her. She supposes it’s probably a requirement in this line of work to have a massive cock, but she’s still unprepared for it. It’s like something she would see in porn, not real life. God, she has no idea how she’s going to take that thing inside her. But she’s willing to try.

Bell seems to notice her hesitation, and he gives her a look. _You can change your mind_ , it seems to say. Clarke shakes her head. “I’m good,” she mouths.

Bell stands in front of her to put the condom on, giving her the assurance that he’s wearing it and isn’t going to take her bare. He rounds the platform, then kneels behind her. The platform starts revolving again, as Bell brings his fingers to her slit. He pushes a finger inside her, and then another, and _finally_ he’s touching her. But all too soon he’s pulling away again, and Clarke is left feeling just as empty as before. She whimpers, and Bell chuckles.

“Patience, Princess,” he tells her. “I’m going to fuck you now.”

“Please,’ Clarke whines. He sinks his cock into her cunt, and she moans as he stretches her, pushing into her until he’s completely sheathed inside her, her pussy throbbing around him. She’s so full of cock she feels like she might break in half, but it feels so good, especially knowing a crowd of people witnessed her take the massive thing in her pussy. She feels proud, almost.

“ _Yes_ ,” she moans, desperate for more. He’s unrelenting as he fucks her, his hands gripping her hips so tight she thinks she might have bruises later. Her tits bounce with every thrust, and the audience gets a good view from every angle of his cock pounding into her pussy. She’s not sure if she’s supposed to just take it and look pretty, but she can’t help meeting his thrusts, and she couldn’t keep quiet even if she tried.

Clarke feels her orgasm building, only heightened from the knowledge that she’s going to come in front of all these people, with a huge cock hammering into her pussy. She feels like a fucking porn star, and she’s loving every second of it.

Bell seems to sense that she’s close, and he picks up the pace. “You gonna come for all these people, Princess? Show them how much you like my cock, huh?”

Clarke nods, on the verge of tears. She’s so close, so close, and then she’s tumbling over the edge, gasping for air as she comes, her thighs trembling. The crowd cheers for her, and she remembers that this is _real_ and not some vivid fantasy she’s having.

Bell pulls his cock from her pussy. Did he come? She has no idea. She’s breathing heavily, her head spinning. She feels like she might pass out. Bell scoops her up, and the crowd continues cheering as he carries her into the wings.

He sets her down, and someone wraps her in a blanket. Bell hands her a glass of water, and she gulps it down.

“You okay?” Bell asks her, rubbing her back. Clarke nods. “Can someone get her clothes?” he says, to who, Clarke doesn’t know, but then he’s got her dress in his hands, and he’s pulling her up, leading her from the wings, down some stairs and through a hallway, until they’re in what appears to be his dressing room, and she sinks onto a chair.

“You sure you’re okay?” Bell asks again. “I need you to tell me in words.”

“I’m okay,” Clarke says. “I think I just got a little overwhelmed.”

Bell breathes a sigh of relief. “That can happen,” he says. “I’m glad you’re okay.” He’s wearing pants again now, though Clarke doesn’t remember him putting them on. He grabs a shirt from where it lies crumpled on a chair and pulls it over his head.

“Does this happen often?”

Bell shrugs. “Not many audience members actually volunteer. Most people just like to watch. To be honest I never thought you’d get up the courage,” he smirks. “But I could tell you wanted to.”

Clarke’s eyes widen in surprise. “You noticed me?”

“Yeah,” Bell laughs. “I kind of look forward to seeing those pretty blue eyes in the audience. And I’m glad you decided to volunteer.” Clarke blushes, which is completely ridiculous, considering what just happened out on stage. “I’ll let you get dressed,” Bell says, moving for the door.

“Bell—” Clarke says. She stops. “Is that even your real name?”

“Bellamy,” he says. “But yeah.”

“Bellamy,” Clarke says. “Thanks.”

“For fucking you?”

“For taking care of me. But that too.”

“Anytime,” Bellamy grins.

“I’m Clarke, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Clarke.” Bellamy nods, and makes for the door again, before stopping and turning back to her. “I swear I’m going to let you get dressed, but I was wondering… would you maybe want to grab something to eat with me after this?”

Clarke ducks her head, blushing again. She’s really getting bashful over him asking her out, when he just fucked her onstage in front of a crowd of people. “Yeah, I’d like that,” Clarke says.


End file.
